YL007: Purrrr-sian
is the 7th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 4. Synopsis Yellow tracks down the Super Nerd, who uses Persian and Paras to distract her Dody and Ratty. Yellow tries to focus on where the attacks are coming from, but fails. Meanwhile, Erika has an idea how to search for Red. Chapter Plot A Pidgeot flies and comes to a traveler and gives him a letter. It is Blue, who reads the letter that asks for Blue to help him in certain things. Meanwhile, Yellow faces the Super Nerd, who attempts to take Pika, as he sends a Persian, a Marowak and a Paras. Persian uses Fury Swipes and Paras Stun Spore, though Yellow evades the attacks. The Super Nerd runs away, taking Pika with himself, so Yellow sends Doduo and Rattata as a full attack. Erika is surprised, as she thought Yellow captured many more Pokémon than that. Yellow replies the goal is not to complete the Pokédex, but to make many more friends, so storms off. Erika wishes she could follow him, but is badly injured, so orders her citizens to track the Super Nerd down. She spots a book and sees Yellow was drawing his Pokémon, Ratty and Dody, in it. It is also seen that Yellow wishes Pika to be his new friend. Yellow searches for Super Nerd, who laughs at Yellow's Doduo and Rattata. The Super Nerd is still pleased, as he captured Pika and will present it to the old woman for payment. Even more thrilling is that he will keep Pika and experiment on him, paying back that female professor from the Celadon University, who called him a "dangerous maverick". Yellow gets attacked by a Bonemerang, so focuses to hear from where it is coming from. A screeching sound is heard, causing Ratty and Dody to be in pain. The Super Nerd plans that the Bonemerang will hit its target, while they are distracted by Persian's pulling nails on the wall. The Super Nerd adds some spores to the bone, then Marowak throws it. Yellow runs with Dody and Ratty away, while Persian screeches to the wall, causing Yellow to be distracted. Dody is knocked out by the Bonemerang, which hits Yellow as well, while Pika hears Yellow. Erika heard the Super Nerd made the bodysuit out of Red's scent to lure Pika. She sees that the Super Nerd must've torn a piece of cloth from Red. The citizens know Pika might smell the scent and track Red down. They go to contact Oak, but Erika thinks that someone who walked the dark path and was shown the light by Red is more suited. She believes she, Misty, Brock and Blaine are the good Gym Leaders, so orders to contact Blaine, the scientist. Blaine is researching some data, and has Rapidash give him a journal. He inserts a disk into the computer to find data about Pikachu. He realizes he will have to make a field study. Suddenly, he gets a call. Meanwhile, Persian, Paras and Marowak continue the attacks on Yellow, while Pika struggles to be freed. Debuts Pokémon *Persian *Paras Move *Fury Swipes *Stun Spore *Spore *Screech Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 4 chapters